


A good dream

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Candy, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, Light Petting, M/M, Morning Wood, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pining, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Surprise Kissing, Touching, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Buddy has puppy dreams of puppy love. Also maybe sax.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Original Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A good dream

Buddy laid next to his new friend, Gyro Gearloose. They were dress rather alike. Which in this case I mean to say that they are both in a similar time period of clothing for wildly different reasons. Buddy was raised on a farm and wore his very dead father's clothing, unknown to the world both of his parents were artificial organisms from the future built to survive the apocalypse. So it made sense for them to dress like they knew Scrooge McDuck during the gold rush because they were time travelers. However, Gyro Gearloose was a hipster so he dressed like a strange barber because he's massively disappointing despite also being a timetraveler. 

Buddy wore a black bowler hat, a white dress shirt, tan pants, and black boots. Gyro, if memory services, wore a pink bow, a straw hat, square glasses, spenders, tan pants, a green dress shirt, brown vest, black belt, and brown dress shoes. Buddy looked like a toon. Gyro looked like a tool. 

But because this is a dream and the literal sweetheart is only capable of seeing the good in others, Gearloose won't be a jerk in this. So he's basically just old comic himself. Yeah. We should be getting to the story... The chicken smiled softly and pet the dog as he spoke. The candy canine couldn't understand the science fiction techo babble but he enjoyed listening to his friend. He also enjoyed the gentle touches. His tail waged lightly from these. The bird held his hand and continued on his rant about things his friend couldn't understand. It was peaceful and warm in spite of the setting sun. Oh the sun set was beautiful. Oh so beautiful. 

Buddy closed his eyes but opened them soon after, his companion was rubbing his belly. The candy colored yellow of Buddy's hair and fur was visible all the way down. The puppy dog was baffled because he was dressed a second earlier. Still the belly rubs was good, causing him to wag his tail harder and kick his leg. The birdie now talked in words that his companion could understand, "Who's a good boy?" The doggie didn't know who the good boy was but the pets and belly rubs felt good. The scientist gave a more excited question, "Who's a very good boy?" The belly rub was getting too low to be a belly rub anymore. The doggy was confused by this and wanted more of it. 

Yet he asked, "Mr. Man, whatcha ya doin'?" The thin man only warmly smiled down and hugged the beefy man. The buff man hugged back, comfortably in this. The young man snuggled his dear friend close as he kissed his neck. There was a odd want that flooded the friendly sweet, his legs looped around his chicken friend. Somehow it all made Buddy so out of breath and sweaty and his face warm. The sugar based carnivore often got like that in the idea of his bird friend for some reason. Between soft kisses, Gyro breathed out words, "You are the very good boy, Buddy. You've always been the good boy."

This shocking twist blew Buddy away and he didn't know what to do now. Which was probably a good thing because that's when he woke up. 

The mammal sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, he was shocked to find something pointing up but it was longer and thicker than his tail. The dog ponder what it could be but ultimately decided to take off the blanket to find out. 

The End.


End file.
